gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Picador
3D Universe design It's definetly a 71' Chevrolet El Camino no dispute.Andrew nicholson 16:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Can you explain why instead of just saying so? This is the talk page of course. I believe it's either the 71 or 72 El Camino, the Picador doesn't have front turning signals making it impossible to tell which one it is, since that seems to be the only differentiating styling feature among the two I see.--Thescarydude 15:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's definetly a 71 camino because the picador and the camino both have single circular lamps at the front and I did look carefully at the pictures before making a comment.Andrew nicholson 16:04, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, my point is: how is it not a 1972 El Camino too? I know there are very slight differences between the 71 and 72 but the car lacks fine details to really know which one it is based on.--Thescarydude 21:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) HD Universe Design (Abridged from user talk page discussions) I respectfully disagree with the reversion of my Picador design edit. First things first no point in saying it it more modern in appearance if it's based on the same El Camino as the one from GTA SA in addition to the Holden being made around the same time. I do think it is based more on the 68-70 El Camino than the 71-72 on the key factors that the GTA V Picador doesn't have single headlights and the more "boxy" design that would pretty much make this a copy of the GTA SA version. Perhaps I am blind but the only thing i'm seeing that isn't making this based entirely off of the 68-70 is the Holden cab which I recognize as being on this car but is quite large compared to it's real life inspiration and no more shallower the El Camino's. Another oversight would be the fact the Picador has circular mirrors, not square. I would also like to note that the grille and headlights are all 68-70, not 64-67. Plus that shortend suspension does give it a lowrider look. - Nonstopmaximum‎ :As linked in my original revert, this discussion has been had before. :I'll have a look at your specific El Camino model year details shortly (I'm still at work) as I suspect they have been changed to disputable ones in the last couple of years, but as noted previously, I will not allow reduction of the Holden influence on the GTAV design. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:03, November 15, 2017 (UTC) ::There have been a few edits since my last review - the "more modern shape" bit is absolute nonsense, I agree it should be purged. ::The cab (greenhouse), tray and overall body shape is not from the 68-70 HK but the later model 1970s HJ. ::I could quite easily make an argument for very little El Camino influences at all: *68 HK dual headlight grille here **vs 67 El Camino here. I don't see the 68-70 El Camino at all in the Picador front end. *Taillights and rear horizontal strip on a 66 HG Premier (sedan) here **but they are really from the 69 El Camino here. *Circular mirrors could be from the 68 HK series (70's HJ only had the square ones - 60's HK could have either) as seen here ::Hope that explains the revert in more detail for you. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:41, November 15, 2017 (UTC)